The invention herein relates to a new improved faucet and more particularly to an improved valve mechanism which forms an important part of that faucet.
In many present type faucets the fluid flow path is restricted to a greater or lesser degree. Numerous and costly parts must be machined making for high costs. The parts of most of these valves cannot be molded easily from plastic to reduce the costs. In a bar type faucet the mechanical leverage required to operate the faucet presents some difficulty especially for persons with impairments such as arthritis, and for children. In many of these units full line pressure constantly acts against the spring loaded shut-off at the valve seat, which then becomes a very vulnerable and trouble prone part of the valve design, and numerous seals are required to prevent leakage.
Accordingly, it has become appropriate to develop a new and improved faucet device which incorporates an improved valve arrangement. The improved valve arrangement also would be suited for other applications.